The present disclosure relates generally to a closure for a container for storing and dispensing materials (e.g., a particulate matter, etc.). The present disclosure more specifically relates to a closure having a movable flap for enclosing one or more dispensing openings in the closure.
It is generally known to provide a cover or closure on a container used for storing and dispensing particulate matter (e.g., granulated, powdered, etc.) or other materials, particularly foodstuffs, seasonings, etc. such as those displayed and sold in supermarkets. Such a closure typically attaches to an open end of a receptacle and has at least one dispensing opening for dispensing the material retained with the receptacle. The closure may include a hinged flap associated with the at least one dispensing opening that is configured to selectively close or seal such an opening when the flap is moved to a closed position. If a flap is provided on such a closure, the flap is typically configured to be moved from the closed position to an open position by being directly engaged by a user (e.g., by being lifted by the hand of a user, etc.).